


Nelly's gifts

by MammothMutt



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Fat - Freeform, Inflation, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MammothMutt/pseuds/MammothMutt
Kudos: 3





	Nelly's gifts

It was another peaceful day in the kingdom for Nelly. With no threats to shatter it, she was able to take today like any other day; relaxing, doing some work every once in a while, and just basking in what was hers. She looked upon her kingdom from a balcony on her castle, smiling as she felt the wind ruffle her hair. She leaned against the stone, knowing that it wouldn’t break against her great weight. Her mind drifted aimlessly as she felt unsure of what to do. What little work she had was already done and she was left to laze about.  
Her stomach began to growl, shaking her against the stone. Before she could react, it growled once more, growing louder this time. A light blush appeared on her face. She had not enjoyed a proper meal yet today. She needed to remedy that before her growls echoed across the kingdom. The queen sighed before standing back up and starting for the castle interior.  
Just as she was about to open the door, it opened before her. One of her personal assistants, a dragon that was so small that her stomach stood taller than him, appeared.  
“My apologies your highness, but a package has arrived for you.”  
“Oh?”  
“Indeed. It’s a tribute from an unknown land. Please, come.”  
The assistant led her down to the throne room, where the package sat in the middle of it, just before her large, plush chair. A very fruity smell had filled the room, which was pleasant to her senses. The dragon casually looked at it before walking by and taking her seat. Her assistant and another servant stopped near the barrel.  
“We believe it is a tea. However, I have never smelled one as strong as this. A letter had come with it, boasting that this is freshest beverage in the land.”  
Nelly’s face suddenly brightened as a massive grin appeared. She had always loved gifts of all kinds and this was no exception. Her stomach growled again in anticipation. “Bring it here!” She excitedly commanded.  
The two smaller dragons pushed it toward her seat before she quickly scooped the barrel into her hands. With the cork already removed, she wasted no time in drinking straight from the cask. Loud gulps echoed in the room as she drank the tea. The taste was incredible, making her shiver a bit as she continued to chug like a citizen at the bar. Any sense of royalty had briefly vanished as she overindulged on this fruity tea. Some of it escaped her mouth and fell against her top and belly, making them sticky. She paid no mind to it, but instead continued to drink until it was empty. She even shook it a few times to make sure that she had ever last drop before tossing the barrel to the side. A loud belch and growl from her stomach followed, filling the room with her noise. She leaned back in the seat, content, with a hand resting on her belly. It had grown a bit from her beverage, sloshing lightly as she rested. Her staff looked at each other in confusion before returning their attention to her.  
“Your highness?”  
A smaller burp followed. “I’m hungry. Please bring me an early dinner!”  
“Um, right away!” The two scurried off to handle her request.  
It wasn’t too long before her entire staff brought her meal before her. A vast array of succulent meats and sweet treats had been laid before her. Without a moment’s hesitation, she devoured everything before her within a matter of minutes. Her entire figure became stained in her mad rush to engulf everything. As she stuffed herself, she swelled and her belly groaned. However, not only was her belly starting to grow and fatten, but so was her bust and rear. Already her top began to stretch, fighting to handle her sudden growth. Still, her gorging continued. All her staff could do was awkwardly stand and watch her eat and laugh between bites. She was in heaven.  
Finally, after a while, she passed out from her massive meal. She snored loudly as her body grew. With little else to do, her staff quietly cleaned around her and allowed her to sleep in peace in the throne room. As she slept and the night hours ticked by, they could have sworn they heard giddy laughter coming from the chamber.  
The next morning, her staff arrive to see that she is utterly massive. Her top had failed, becoming little more than shreds of cloth as she stirred from her deep slumber. Nelly look at herself and how fat her figure had become. After a brief, futile attempt to cover herself, she eventually smiled. She quickly began to take pride in her new, sort of voluptuous look. She tried to stand, but it was a slow process. When she finally was able to get herself on her feet, each following step would have an audible jiggle to it. Her staff’s hearts skipped a beat as they believed that she was shaking the castle with each step. The queen took a few steps before stopping, already becoming tired of lifting her weight. Some of her staff hurried to help, pressing themselves against her belly, but they only managed another step before fleeing in fear of possibly being crushed by the bottom-heavy dragon queen. With a grunt, she sat herself on her plush rear, sighing before taking a couple deep breaths. Her stomach growled loudly, demanding more food. Sweat trickled from the faces of her staff as they watched the behemoth lean back and pat her stomach. She laughed in a very light, giddy tone. It was almost as if she was intoxicated from this whole experience.  
“Please…have the…” a burp interrupted her. “…The citizens bring me gifts of food. I demand sustenance. Hurry, before my…hungry grows too great.” Puffs of smoke escaped her nose.  
Her staff froze and immediately vanished. They did not want to risk being burned, so they hurried and instructed the entire kingdom to bring her dish after dish. Before the day was through, a line extended from the throne room to well outside of the castle as everyone carried a heavy, fresh dish for their dragon queen to engorge herself on. The common folk looked upon the dragon with a hint of concern. Gone was that sense of royal dignity and it was replaced by one that was acting like some ditzy teenager. Her head never stopped moving, nor did her hand cease rubbing her bloated tummy. Light hics and burps escaped her frequently before she was fed the first dish. First was a large chocolate cake. She happily gulped it down in one bite. To show her thanks, she used a free hand to press the citizen into her belly. It was a sort of “kiss” to say the least. The citizen squirmed in an attempt to get some air before she released them. Another silly laugh followed. Those behind the citizen froze for a while before the next one approached. The largest turkey she had ever seen awaited her, but it too was gone in seconds. Another “kiss” followed before the next meal. Chocolate was a common gift, which only made more of a mess. Some of the stains being made were never going to come out of the carpet. Nelly even took hold of some of the smaller citizens and brought them toward her mouth so she could give them a regular kiss. However, they would be greeted with the bizarre smell that was her breath. It was a strange combination of fruit, meat, chocolate and whatever else she was eating. Some actually quietly hoped they would just get the belly kiss instead. She was also frequently licking the citizens she brought up to the top of her taut belly, leaving them soaked before proceeding with her next part of the untold number of courses that her meal was going to be.  
Somehow more of that tea managed to get to her, accelerating her growth as her stomach shook and groaned loudly. It was starting to become almost deafening to her citizens. Still, the meal of the ages was not showing any signs of slowing down. One by one, her citizens continued to help feed her an untold amount of food. Many ended up sticking around, gawking at her mammoth form that somehow maintained a consistent shape, despite constantly growing. Even the line had to be pushed back a bit to account for her filling the space in the room. Her assistants did nothing but watch in utter shock as their queen continued to stuff herself into a blissful, giddy stupor.  
The hours passed by with little else but stuffing, growing, groaning and laughing happening. Her kingdom was more than successful in bringing her tribute for her ruling them with peace that they enjoyed. Her eating would become sloppier and her laughing grew more frequent up until she would finally pass out again. Covered in food and stains, she snored and laughed as food danced in her dreams.  
The common folk that still hadn’t served her looked at her staff, who appeared to be in utter dismay over the entire situation.  
“Uh…just leave your gifts nearby for later. I can promise you that she will enjoy them once she is awake again.”  
With that said, a pile of gifts began to be stacked beside the bloated queen. She would happily sleep for a long while, only to be ready to gorge once again when her belly decides to awaken her. For now, the tea flowed in her dreams, leading to more loud growling that will echo in her chamber.


End file.
